ukboulderingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancashire 7s and 8s
PDF Downloads PDF versions of this list are available to download from these link. It is probably best to right click and select "save as". The PDFs may lag behind this page as far as updates are concerned. http://attachments.wetpaintserv.us/ETTD0LTCeBO9OdSaI1AWdQ352357+8 list by grade. http://attachments.wetpaintserv.us/72FxXPRk_YMvtE6e1dCCJg351517+8 list by crag. Ashworth Moor Quarry SD 824 159 http://vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:1655 Link to Topo http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7a As Follows Robin Mueller December 2009 7a Armed to the Teeth (traverse) Robin Mueller December 2009 7a+ Just Bellow Robin Mueller December 2009 7a+ Temple of the Tooth (traverse/link-up) Chris Woodward April 2012 7b Whodunnit Robin Mueller December 2009 7b A Better Tomorrow (traverse/link-up) Chris Woodward September 2012 Blackstone Edge SD 972 164 http://www.vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:767 Link to Topo http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,8146.0.html UKbouldering thread and videos 7a Nik's Groove (eliminate) Nik Jennings January 2008 7a+ Nick's Traverse Nick Conway 1980s 7a+ Ape Hour Nick Conway 1980s Named by Russel Bowman when reclimbed May 2008 7b+ Fridge Hugger Nik Jennings 12th March 2009 Brownstones Quarry SD 681 125 http://www.vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:2994 Link to Topo (be aware it is 32MB) http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,5544.0.htmlUKBouldering thread http://brownstones.wetpaint.com/ The Brownstones Wiki 7a Groundhog Start Geoff Hibbert 1993 7a Young Pretender Start Adam Richardson, Geoff Hibbert April 1998 7a Dezertion ?? Between 1979 and 1983 (may have been done originally with a jump start- only the static start is 7a) 7a Tulip (traverse) Geoff Hibbert 2002 7a Jim Squat (Nexus Wall eliminate) Jim Holmes Years ago 7a Unjustice (eliminate) Robin Mueller 2006 7a Pigswill Sit Start ?? years ago 7a Nightlife (eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller January 2006 7a Direkt with a K (eliminate) Steve Li April 2007 7a Knarhl Robin Mueller April 2009 (possibly done before by Geoff Hibbert but details lacking) 7a Everything Else is Wet (Nexus Wall eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7a Goldilocks (Nexus Wall eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7a Good Golly (eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7a/+ Lancashire PotHot (eliminate on Nexus Wall) Gareth Wallis/ Robin Mueller Done originally by RM at 6c+, but repeated on 12/3/2010 by GCW after loss of large flake 7a+ Hank's Wall (strict line) Hank Pasquill 1979-1983 7a+ Pigswill No Tricks (eliminate) ???? 7a+ Unpinched (eliminate) ?? years ago 7a+ Grand Theft Paul Robins 2001 (also claimed around the same time by Geoff Hibbert as '''Dylan' at 6c+)'' 7a+ PP (eliminate) Matt Leigh ?? 7a+ The Witching Hour (eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller January 2006 7a+ The Bad (eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller January 2006 7a+ Crackhorse Calum Berry 4th February 2006 7a+ Ridiculous Dyno (obvious eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller December 2006 7a+ Big Muff Robin Mueller 30th September 2006 7a+ Hogwart's (eliminate) Steve Li September 2006 7a+ Ninja Finger Paul Robins April 2007 7a+ Dezertion Sitstart ?? ?? 7a+ Idle Thumbs Robin Mueller April 2009 7a+ The Low Road (eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7b Thunder Mark Leach, Paul Pritchard 1986-1987 7b Three Hold Hank (eliminate of Hank's Wall) Andy Kay ?? 7b Hank's Wall Sitstart Dylan Fletcher pre-1999 7b ' ''Proper Pigswill No Tricks''' (even more eliminate) Gareth Wallis 2005 7b Ridiculous Eliminate (eliminate) Robin Mueller December 2005 7b The Ugly (eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller January 2006 7b Lifeline Sitstart Robin Mueller December 2006 7b Dezertion Eliminate (eliminate- uses crimp instead of good hold) Matt Leigh ?? 7b Good Grief (eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7b The Bignag Robin Mueller February 2012 7b+ Groundhog Sitstart Jordan Buys February 2005 7b+ Sieta's Present (eliminate) Dylan Fletcher pre-1999 7b+ Unjust Dyno (eliminate and very morpho) Johnny Peake? years ago 7b+ Right Hand Hank (eliminate of Hank's Wall) Andy Kay 2004 7b+ Andy's Eliminate (another Pigswill eliminate) Andy Kay ?? 7b+ Dezertion Eliminate Sitstart (eliminate) Robin Mueller 2007 7b+ The Vision (Nexus Wall eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7c Peaky's Problem (very morpho eliminate) Johnny Peake pre-2005 7c Colt Paul Robins 2001 (unrepeated since hold breakage- grade may have increased) Cadshaw Quarry SD 708 180 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/cadshaw.htm South Lancs Bouldering Page 7a Brian Jacques Robin Mueller February 2006 7a Rivers of Blood Gareth Wallis 23rd March 2011 standing start from two edges that most other people can't reach 7a+ Mighty Mouse Robin Mueller April 2009 7a+ Jump Arete Sit Start Gareth Wallis 19th June 2011 Funky diagonal dyno! 7a+ Twist and Shout Robin Mueller May 2012 7c Rivers of Blood Gareth Wallis 4th May 2011 Sit start to the Red Wall, a more logical problem than the stand up 7c Copernicus Robin Mueller April 2013 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.msg403129.html#msg403129UKBouldering Thread Cow's Mouth Quarry SD 962191 7a Nyan Cat Robin Mueller April 2013 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.msg402866.html#msg402866UKBouldering thread Crag Stones SD 696 475 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,20114.msg362704.html#msg362704 Topo and video 7a Black Whirlwind Robin Mueller May 2012 7a Underthing Robin Mueller May 2012 7a Gritstick Robin Mueller May 2012 7b+ No Mono No Cry Robin Mueller May 2012 Craig y Longridge (aka Greenbank Quarry) SD 619 384 http://craigylongridge.wetpaint.com/ The Craig Y Longridge Wiki http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/craig.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and topo link 7a Grow Wings Rob Smitton 1986 (low hold broke later) 7a Bend of the Rainbow (traverse) Rob Smitton 1986 7a Unnatural Selection Andrew Gridley 1986 7a Twelve Dreams (low traverse) Rob Smitton 1986-87 7a Kiss the Razor's Edge (low traverse) Olly Ellsworth 1995, extended by Ian Thomas in 1997 7a The Motion Vector (avoids good hold) Pete Black 1996 7a Lowlife Traverse (traverse) Aaron Tonks 2008 7a+ Big Marine Mick Lovatt 1986 7a+ Fertile Delta Mark Leach 1986 7a+ Missing Link Pete Black 1986-87 7a+ Mr. Skin (traverse) Rob Smitton 1987 7a+ Eat Em and Smile Malc Haslam 1987 7a+ Chocolate Popsicle Andrew Griffith 1991 7a+ Chatterbop (eliminate dyno) Matt Leigh September 2003 7a+ Orifice of Faeces Adam Lincoln, Ryan Pasquill 2008? (originally climbed in 1985 by Andrew Gridley, became much harder after the ground was excavated) 7b Gaz's Traverse (traverse) Gareth Parry ?? 7b Ping (eliminate dyno) Paul Robins 2001 7b/+ Renal Failure Paul Pritchard 1987 7b+ In Excess Sit Start Rupert Davies 7b+ Bend of the Rainbow Free ?? ?? (links Pot Of Gold start into Bend of the Rainbow) 7b+ The Priory Paul Robins May 2002 (starts as for Push to Prolapse then finishes up and right, independently of Colon Power. Direct start by Sam Davenhall) 7c Colon Power Paul Robins May 2002 7c Vicker's Eliminate (eliminate right of Seven-A) Ian Vickers ?? 7c '''Full Circle' (circuit) Gareth Parry ?? (link Gaz's Traverse to the end of Bend..., then reverse bend of the Rainbow. F8a route) 7c Delta Force Chris Davies 11th February 2008 (eliminate to get the 7c grade, can be done at 7a+/b without blinkers) 7c Excess Force Sam Dewhurst 5th May 2010 (In Excess sitter into Fertile Delta) 7c+ Submarine Ryan Pasquill 2005 7c+ Pot of Gold (low start to Colon Power) Ryan Pasquill 2008? 7c+/8a The Priory Direct Start Sam Davenhall 2009 8a The Traverse of the Gods Dave Kenyon late 1980s (French 8b+ sport) 8a+ Going Down (traverse) Neil Carson ?? (font grade almost irrelevant, makes more sense as an 8c+ route) 8a+ Super Submarine Gareth Parry 26th March 2007 Cringlebarrow (aka Cringlesport) SD 498 756 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/174-cringlebarrow.html LakesBloc Page for Cringlebarrow 7b Ichabod Spooklemaus Greg Chapman ??? 7b Discohesion Sit Start Greg Chapman ??? 7b+ Revenant (traverse) Greg Chapman 2001 7c Brane Damage (traverse) Greg Chapman July 2007 8a Curtain Call (traverse) John Gaskins 2000 8a Curtain Call Reverse (traverse) John Gaskins ??? Dalton Crags SD 552 771 http://lakesbloc.com/guides/limestonelink-guide.pdfLakesBloc guide (10MB) 7a+ Umbongo (eliminate) Greg Chapman/ John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Problem D ?? ?? 7b Boon Town ?? ?? 7b Digithaul ?? ?? 7c Sonic Boon Greg Chapman June 2009 Denham Quarry SD 592 228 http://www.vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:2144 Denham Bouldering Topo 7a Nik's Traverse (eliminates big holds) Nik Jennings 2001 7a Hypno-Toad Sit Start Gareth Wallis 28th April 2014 7b Crap Pot Nik Jennings 2001. Pretty much destroyed by fire November 2011 7b Snap Derision (eliminate) Gareth Wallis February 2008'' (previously 7a/+ until a jug snapped, reclimbed by GCW soon after)'' heading back towards 7a/+ as holds erode July 2012 7b+ The Undercut Problem Nik Jennings 2001 7b+/c The Denham Traverse Ian McDonald pre-1994 (unclear of the original line, grade here is for staying as low as possible). The crux destroyed by fire November 2011 8a Snatch Nik Jennings 2001 Duxon Hill Quarry SD 608 257 7a Shed Seven Robin Mueller 12th December 2011 Egerton Quarry SD 719 143 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/egerton.htm South Lancs Bouldering Page (limited at present) http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7b Broken Jokes Robin Mueller August 2009 7b/+ Hindsight Robin Mueller 11th May 2010 7b+ Blue Mushroom Warrior Robin Mueller 11th May 2010 Fairy Steps* SD 486 789 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/179-fairy-steps.html LakesBloc page for Fairy Steps 7a The Second Coming John Gaskins ?? 7a Democracy John Gaskins ?? 7a Smooth Wall Sit Start John Gaskins ?? 7a The Trick (dyno) John Gaskins ?? (originally much harder, 7c+ or so, when originally done- footholds have been uncovered as the ground dropped) 7a+ Trick Sit Start John Gaskins ?? 7a+ No Name (Problem 50) J Gaskins ?? 7a+ No Name (Problem 54a) J Gaskins ?? 7a+ No Name, Sit Start (Problem 8) John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Red Dot Traverse (eliminate traverse) John Gaskins ?? 7b Aeon Dyno John Gaskins ?? 7b+ Aeon (traverse, some rules) John Gaskins ?? 7c Aeon Prow John Gaskins ?? 7c Intellect Sit Start John Gaskins ?? 7c Aeon Reverse (traverse) John Gaskins ?? 7c Ash Tree Wall Sit Start John Gaskins ?? (Reclimbed by Greg Chapman) 7c+ Axiom John Gaskins ?? 8a Aeons (there and back traverse with rules) John Gaskins ?? 8a+ Axiom Sit Start John Gaskins ?? 8a+ Walk Away Wall R-L Traverse John Gaskins August 2005 8a+/b Walk Away John Gaskins ?? (original method 8b, slightly easier dynamically) 8c Walk Away Sit Start John Gaskins January 2003 Farleton Crags* SD 539 796 (including Newbiggin Crags SD 551 793) http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/181-farleton-knott.html LakesBloc page for Farleton Area 7a The Flux ?? ?? 7a Flakes Traverse John Gaskins ?? 7a Coil Wall Traverse ?? ?? 7a+ Surfa Rosa John Gaskins ?? 7a+ The Coil W Williamson 1984 7a+ White Out (traverse, some rules) John Gaskins ?? 7a+ White Out Roof (some rules) John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Left Wall ?? ?? 7a+ Beyond the Berghorn John Gaskins ?? 7b The Wrath of Khan (obvious eliminate) Tony Mitchell 1980s 7b Panda John Gaskins ?? 7b New Rose John Gaskins 1998 7b The Fridge John Gaskins ?? 7b Slap Arete (eliminate) ?? ?? 7b Ingleborough Wall John Gaskins ?? 7c The Undiscovered Country (strict line) John Gaskins ?? 7c+ Pandemonium (highball) John Gaskins ?? Greenbooth SD 854 157 http://vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:1655 Link to Topo http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7a The Glass Ceiling Robin Mueller December 2009 7a+ Fairweather Slapper Robin Mueller December 2009 Harcles Hill SD 779 169 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/harcles.htm South lancs Bouldering page http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7a/+ Superfly Robin Mueller 2005? 7b Superflea Robin Mueller December 2009 Healey Nab SD 607 183 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/healey.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and Topo (awaiting update) http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7a Titanium Traverse Gareth Wallis May 2006 7a+ The Stretch (eliminate on Grabadabadoo) Gareth Wallis April 2010 7b+ Double Dutch Robin Mueller December 2008 Heysham Head SD 408 615 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/anomalous-crags/217-heysham-head.html LakesBloc page and topo link 7a Atomic Wall Right Hand ?? ?? 7a Discocaine Greg Chapman June 1998 7a Escape From Hell Greg Chapman September 1998 7a No Name (Problem 5) Neil Kershaw July 1999 7a Melt Down Greg Chapman June 2003 7b+ Boogaloo Shrimp Greg Chapman December 2001 7c Subliminal Greg Chapman ?? 7c+ Subliminal Sit Start John Gaskins February 2004 8a Boogaloo Shrimp (without footblock) John Gaskins ?? 8a Atomic Garden John Gaskins ?? Hutton Roof Crags SD 564 781 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/183-hutton-roof.html LakesBloc page and topo link 7a The Crack Sit Start ?? ?? 7a Dead Eyes John Gaskins ?? ?? 7a+ Nick's Traverse (eliminate) Nick Conway ?? 7a+ The Cause (sit start) ?? ?? 7b+ Blast Away John Gaskins ?? 8a+ Chimera (eliminate traverse) John Gaskins 1996 Hyning Wood Crags SD 502 735 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/219-hyning-wood.html LakesBloc page and topo link 7a No Name John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Transgenic- first half (traverse) John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Groove Roof Left John Gaskins ?? 7a+ No Name John Gaskins ?? 7b Corner Crack John Gaskins ?? 8a Transgenic (traverse) John Gaskins ?? 8a Moreau's Island (traverse) Greg Chapman January 2006 Jumbles SD 736 138 http://jumblesbouldering.wetpaint.com/ Jumbles Wiki (work in progress) 7a Sit Thee Down Robin Mueller 23rd May 2010 (sit start) 7a Flight 93 Gareth Wallis 3rd July 2010 French start to '''The Crescent of Embrace' '' 7a Clown's Pocket Direct (avoids the arête to start) Nik Jennings 9th May 2010 7b The Crescent of Embrace Gareth Wallis 3rd July 2010 Morpho, likely to be harder for the vertically challenged Lark Hill (Holcombe Moor) SD 767 177 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and video 7b Danger Zone (traverse) Robin Mueller April 2009 Lester Mill SD 618 164 http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7110/7006147252_175869a807_c.jpg Topo http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mUF_z7wqbkI Video 7b Rapunzel Robin Mueller May 2012 Lower Montcliffe Quarry SD 653 121 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/montcliffe.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and topo 7a Indian Face Sit Start Robin Mueller ?? 7a Maid In Stone Robin Mueller May 2008 7a+ Bach (traverse) Robin Mueller 1st December 2007 Salthill Crag SD 754 425 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.msg205893.html#msg205893 UKBouldering thread and images 7a Bingo Bongo Sam Anderton June 2009 7a+ Bing (traverse) Sam Anderton June 2009 Shuck's Lair* SD 482 796 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/180-shucks-lair.html LakesBloc page and topo link 7a The Slope-a-dope Greg Chapman 7a+ Alkaline Jazz Greg Chapman May 2007 7a+ The Bogle Realm Greg Chapman May 2007 7b React Dat Booty Greg Chapman May 2007 7b Casimir Effect Greg Chapman May 2007 7b Alkaline Jazz Extension ?? ?? 7b+ The Cappel (traverse) Greg Chapman May 2007 7c The Doom Gaze Greg Chapman 2007 7c+ Brane World Greg Chapman May 2007 8a Eye of the Storm Greg Chapman 2007 8a+ Credo Greg Chapman April 2010 Stanworth Quarry SD 638 241 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/stanworth.htm South Lancs Bouldering page (limited at present) 8b Gaskins' Slab John Gaskins October 2005 Stronstrey Bank Quarry SD 619 186 http://www.vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:5868 Link to topo (awaiting update May 2010 http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread and videos 7a Mirth of the Ducks Robin Mueller 2009 7a Sans Arete (obvious eliminate dyno, morpho) Gareth Wallis 13th May 2010 7a+ Funhouse (eliminate dyno) Robin Mueller 2009 7a+ David Vetter (highball arete) Gareth Wallis 21st April 2010 Thorn Crag SD 591 571 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/anomalous-crags/166-thorn-crag.html LakesBloc page and topo links 7a And For My Next Trick Greg Chapman February 2001 7a Resistance is Futile Greg Chapman March 2002 7a Slice of Life Neil Kershaw February 2003 7a+ Mothership Reconection Greg Chapman February 2002 7a+ Pit Fight (morpho) Greg Chapman February 2006 7a+ The Man From Del Monte Greg Chapman March 2006 7a+ Budmunk Greg Chapman February 2007 (original method was known as '''Lollygagger' 7b and finished directly)'' 7a+ Fizzix of Pop Greg Chapman November 2007 7a+ Monster Minds Greg Chapman November 2008 7b Bad Moon Rising Neil Kershaw February 2003 7b Fix My Sink Greg Chapman February 2003 7b Yule Jewel Greg Chapman December 2006 7b Positions of Strength Greg Chapman January 2009 7b Patricky (morpho) Pat King ?? 7b+ Fire Wall (morpho) Mick Adams March 2005 7b+ The Plumbers Link Mick Adams March 2005 7c+ Return of the Fly John Gaskins December 2003 8a Endangered Species John Gaskins October 2003 8a Outer Reach Greg Chapman January 2006 8a Vector Greg Chapman November 2007 8b A Moment of Clarity (highball arete) John Gaskins February 2006 Tonacliffe Quarry SD 883 166 http://www.vimeo.com/groups/UKBouldering/file:5575 Link to topo http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.msg231715.html#msg231715 UKBouldering thread 7a Hubble (eliminate) Pete Reynolds 2000 7a JGP (eliminate) Pete Reynolds 2000 7a+ Home (eliminate) Pete Reynolds 2000 Trowbarrow Quarry SD 481 758 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/232-trowbarrow-quarry.html LakesBloc page and topo links 7a Funk Phenomena Greg Chapman March 2000 7a No Name (Problem 4) (Short crimpy wall on the Small Boulder) Greg Chapman/ John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Shallow Grave John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Mojo Greg Chapman September 2000 7a+ Mojo Extension Greg Chapman September 2000 7a+ Regular John Tom Burns April 2005 7a+/b Greg's Dyno (morpho, eliminate) Greg Chapman/ John Gaskins ?? 7b Shallow Grave Super Direct (eliminate) John Gaskins/ Greg Chapman ?? 7b Jazz Phenomena Greg Chapman ?? 7b Yin Yang (morpho) Greg Chapman May 2003 7b Ned's Problem Ned Feehally July 2007 7b+ The Pit Problem John Gaskins ?? 7b+ Texas Hold Em' ''' Neil Kershaw March 2007 7c '''Coral Sea Super Super Direct John Gaskins ?? 7c The Big G Start John Gaskins ?? 7c The Big G Start into Regular John John Gaskins ?? 7c Yin Yang Left Hand John Gaskins ?? 7c The Buccaneer John Gaskins December 2003 7c 6 Foot Sicks (morpho) Tom Burns May 2005 7c Vitruvian Man Neil Kershaw June 2007 7c+ Prophets of Sound aka "Red Dots Dyno" (eliminate) Greg Chapman March 2003 7c+ Wheel Barrow Tom Sugden April 2006 7c+/8a Iron Man Greg Chapman May 2008 8a Shallow Groove John Gaskins ?? 8a Atrocity Exhibition (obvious eliminate) John Gaskins ?? 8a Free Hang Sit Start John Gaskins December 2003 8a Prophets of Sound Sit Start (eliminate) Greg Chapman March 2007 8a Pac Man Ryan Pasquill March 2009 8a Texas Hold 'Em Sit Start Sam Davenhall May 2010 grade is an estimate as Sam was going to give it 7b 8b Isla De Encanta John Gaskins 8c Il Pirata John Gaskins February 2004 Warton Crags SD 493 727 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/163-warton-crags.html LakesBloc page adn topo link 7a The Plumbline B Lounds 1968 7a The Plumb Traverse (traverse) ?? ?? 7a The Crank D Bates 1980's 7a Black Light (stand-up) Greg Chapman/ John Gaskins 7a Totally Focussed Greg Chapman 1998 7a+ Little Roof John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Voodoo People (stand-up) John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Black Light Variation ?? ?? 7a+ Debaser Greg Chapman ?? 7a+ The Lip Taverse ?? ?? 7a+ Totally Focussed Sit Start Neil Kershaw 1999 7a+ John's Problem (eliminate) John Gaskins December 2003 7b Debaser Left Hand (traverse into '''Debaser')'' ?? ?? 7b Black Light Sit Start Greg Chapman/ John Gaskins ?? 7b Voodoo People (sit start) John Gaskins 1997 7b John's Abomination (original) John Gaskins December 2003 7b+ Beneath the Labyrinth (eliminate traverse) Greg Chapman April 2008 7b+ Taken By Surprise (highball) John Gaskins ?? 7c Poison Greg Chapman March 2008 7c Voodoo Magic (eliminate) Nick Clement April 2008 7c E-Fix (obvious eliminate) Greg Chapman April 2008 7c+ Goode Poison (traverse link into '''Poison') Greg Chapman ?? 8a The Original Debaser John Gaskins 1998 8a Ebeneezer Goode Greg Chapman ?? 8a+ The Full Traverse (Plum Buttress) John Gaskins October 2004 Wilton One SD 699 134 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/wilton.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and topo link http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread 7a Soot Monkey Start Paul Pritchard 1985 7a Snakey B (Original) Robin Mueller 12th September 2005 (Done with right hand finish by Calum Berry years ago) 7a Calum's Problem Calum Berry ?? 7a The Move (obvious eliminate) Robin Mueller 2009 7a Traverse of the Underlings (traverse) Robin Mueller August 2011 7a Grandad's Chin Robin Mueller August 2011 7a Flywalk Slab ?? ?? 7a Remembarete SDS Robin Mueller September 2011, trundling has now made the sitstart too high - 2013 7a Children of Arachne Robin Mueller 28th September 2011 7a+ Snakey B Left Hand Andy Kay? Back in the day Now 6c after holds broke 7a+ Thulsa Doom Robin Mueller August 2007 7a+ Midgesquito Crimpelopes Robin Mueller August 2011 7a+ The Postman's Daughter Robin Mueller August 2011 7a+ Yoga For Climbers Robin Mueller August 2011 7a+ Energiser Robin Mueller 2011 Dyno Wilton Two SD 699 134 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/wilton.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and topo link http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.0.html UKBouldering thread 7a The Down Low Robin Mueller August 2011 small boulder- eliminate problem, climbing arete on its right 7a Down Lower Gareth Wallis 15th September 2011 ridiculously lowball with the crux being dab avoidance!! 7b Purple Feel Robin Mueller August 2011 Wilton Three SD 695 135 http://members.multimania.co.uk/southlancsbouldering/crag%20selection%20table/wilton.htm South Lancs Bouldering page and topo http://ukbouldering.com/board/index.php/topic,10762.msg237957.html#msg237957 UKBouldering thread and video 7a Blind Flurry Robin Mueller December 2009 7b Rodin's Requiem John Hartley 1984 (grade may be wrong, just going by what Caleb told me) 7b Scuffle Bucket Robin Mueller 2011 7c? Ryan's Arete Ryan Pasquill ?? 7c The Starship Wilton Robin Mueller September 2011 slightly eliminate roof Windy Clough SD 539 602 (including Clougha) http://lakesbloc.com/crags/anomalous-crags/271-windy-clough.html LakesBloc page and topo link 7a Bodacious Greg Chapman March 2010 7a Mr. Owl Ate My Metal Worm Greg Chapman March 2010 7a Country for Old Men Greg Chapman March 2010 7b Good Ol'd Days Greg Chapman March 2010 7b+ No Country for Old Men (morpho) Greg Chapman March 2010 Woodwell Crags SD 464 742 http://lakesbloc.com/crags/south-lakes-limestone/233-woodwell.html LakesBloc page and topo link 6c+/7a Closer John Gaskins ?? 6c+/7a What's This For...? John Gaskins ?? 7a Tom's Traverse Reverse Tom Walkington 1980s 7a Wareing Thin (highball) S Wareing ?? 7a Alien Head Chris Doyle ?? morpho 7a The Puzzle (obvious eliminate) Greg Chapman August 1999 7a Dave's Problem David Bates September 2001 7a Angel Deelite Greg Chapman September 2001 7a Whistler John Gaskins/ Neil Kershaw June 2006 7a/+ The Crushinator (standing start) Greg Chapman ?? 7a+ The Footless Marathon Tom Walkington ?? 7a+ Crucifix Kiss John Gaskins ?? 7a+ Nothing to Say Dyno (obvious eliminate) Neil Kershaw ?? 7a+ Spinner Link David Bates ?? 7a+ Sanctified Strong (eliminate) ?? ?? 7a+ Superstar DJ Tin Pot Todd (low start) Greg Chapman September 2001 7a+ Cricco Castelli Finish Greg Chapman February 2002 7a+ Weston's Wall Greg Chapman September 2007 7b Anna (second half of Anesthesia) John Gaskins ?? 7b Whats This Cross For? John Gaskins ?? 7b The Beauty of Being Numb John Gaskins ?? 7b Screaming Slave (eliminate) John Gaskins ?? 7b Rigpa David Bates ?? 7b H20 Sit Start John Gaskins ?? 7b The Crushinator Sit Start Greg Chapman ?? 7b Flying Finish Sam Cattell ?? 7b Kiss of the Dragon Greg Chapman June 2006 7b The Gringo Trail Greg Chapman June 2006 7b The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse Greg Chapman March 2007 7b+ Screaming Slave Left Hand (eliminate) John Gaskins ?? 7b+ The Beauty of Being Crucified John Gaskins ?? 7b+ The Crushinator Sit Start Greg Chapman ?? 7b+ Lilly Pond Walk Neil Kershaw ?? 7b+ Blood Sugar Sex Magic Greg Chapman September 2002 7b+ The Crabbers Link Greg Chapman August 2005 7b+ Embargo Greg Chapman August 2005 7b+ Spicey Parsnip Neil Kershaw June 2006 7b+ Whistler Super Direct (eliminate) Greg Chapman June 2006 7b+/c The Crushinator Extended Start Tom Newberry 4th May 2010 7c King of Skin John Gaskins ?? 7c Tree Root (morpho) John Gaskins ?? 7c Griddle Groove Tourist Tick John Gaskins ?? 7c Not Bad Dave (AKA The Cad sit start) John Gaskins ?? 7c Manky Gaskins Crack (R of Neil's Groove) John Gaskins ?? 7c The Crack (eliminate) John Gaskins ?? 7c Danny's Lip Danny Cattell ?? 7c Butternut Squash Neil Kershaw ?? 7c Turbulence Neil Kershaw September 2001 7c Blood Sugar Sex Magic Extension Greg Chapman July 2004 7c Prohibition Exhibition Greg Chapman August 2005 7c Deal in Pain Greg Chapman April 2006 7c Paroxysm Greg Chapman May 2006 7c+ Memories of Tomorrow (eliminate) John Gaskins ?? 7c+ Nuclear Tides John Gaskins ?? 7c+ Back Hand Roof John Gaskins ?? 7c+ Hybrid Moments - Turbulence Link Neil Kershaw ?? 7c+ Hybrid Moments John Gaskins May 2003 7c+ Turbulence - Flying Finish Link Greg Chapman August 2005 7c+ Danny's Lip - Embargo Link Greg Chapman August 2005 8a The Art of Self Destruction (jump sequence easier, morpho) John Gaskins ?? 8a The Art of Self Destruction - Nuclear Tides Link ?? ?? 8a Griddle Groove (starting from back of roof) John Gaskins ?? 8a Cave Direct John Gaskins ?? 8a Back to the Moonlight Greg Chapman ?? 8a Back Hand - Flying Finish Link Neil Kershaw ?? 8a Cloning Technology John Gaskins 1997 8a Hybrid Moments - Blood Sugar Sex Magic Extension Link Christopher Doyle 2005 8a Flying in Circles (big training link up) Neil Kershaw July 2006 8a Not Bad Nige Ryan Pasquill August 2006 8a+ Cloning Technology Extension John Gaskins ?? 8a+ Feel the Pain John Gaskins ?? 8a+ Nuclear Transplant Nick Clement June 2008 8a+ Hybrid Moments Reverse- Paroxysm- Turbulent Flight Link John Gaskins 2006 8a+/b The Aaronator Sam Davenhall 2009 (link up- a route grade is more appropriate) 8b Anesthesia John Gaskins ?? 8b/+ Anesthesia Reverse John Gaskins 2008 (reverses Anesthesia then up) 8b+ Kaizen John Gaskins ?? 8b+ At the Heart of it All John Gaskins October 2003 Acknowledgements Special thanks to Greg Chapman for giving permission to use his Silverdale, Thorn and Windy Clough information. His Website, http://lakesbloc.com/ LakesBloc, remains the definitive guide to the Northern Lancashire and South Lakeland crags. Note: Crags marked with an asterisk are outwith the county of Lancashire but have been included due to their proximity to similar crags just over the border.